Virtual machines may be limited by resources and abstractions provided by a host machine. Virtual machines may be memory constrained by their allocation of memory. Memory constrained virtual machines may use a larger number of servers and resources to accomplish the same results as a real machine. However, virtual machines may be consolidated to reduce the number of physical servers and increase resource utilization.